remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is a greedy man and the main antagonist of the 1996 animated holiday film, How the Toys Saved Christmas and Tom and Jerry Saved Christmas. He is a tall, old man with a white mustache. He wears a dark grey trench coat, a top hat, and circular glasses. Mr. Grimm is a cruel and greedy man. He only believes that people with money could afford toys for Christmas. He poisoned Granny Rose as an villainous act to make more money by selling the toys to an auction. However, at the end, he was arrested for his evil deeds. He was voiced by the late Tony Randall and Brian George. BIOGRAPHY It is Christmas Eve and Santa's helper, Granny Rose, has fallen sick and put in the care of Mr. Grimm. Little does she know that Mr. Grimm had poisoned her so that she couldn't deliver presents this year. A little boy named Christopher Winter arrives at Granny Rose's toy store to see her, but he meets Mr. Grimm instead. He show him a letter from an orphanage, stating to deliver toys to them. Mr. Grimm laughs at it, saying that kids without money don't deserve to have presents. This makes Christopher leave in frustration. After he leaves, Granny Rose calls for Mr. Grimm and entrusts him to take her place by making him dress up as her. While Mr. Grimm plans to get rich on what parents will pay if children don't get their toys, two men appear and plan on robbing the toy store. As the store closes, the toys come to life, worried about Granny Rose not delivering to their owner's houses. After discovering the toys had disappeared, Mr. Grimm decides to hunt them down and sell them to the highest bidder before Christmas. The toy wizard sees Mr. Grimm's hat and betrays the toys by letting Mr. Grimm see them, just so he can go back to the shop. Mr. Grimm tries to catch them, but slams into the wall. He flies back to Granny Rose's shop. The wizard (having betrayed the toys again) leads Mr. Grimm back to them at the statue. A toy puppy named Jingles fights off Mr. Grimm, but Mr. Grimm traps him in a garbage can. He threatens the wizard's life if he doesn't tell him where the toys are, but throws him aside instead. Then, Mr. Grimm tries to chase the toys again, but the statue knocks him out. The wizard apologizes and a red crayon gives him a heart. After the toys leave, Mr. Grimm recovers. Later, a dog named Rascal lets Jingles out and he turns into a real dog. Meanwhile, Mr. Grimm sadly gives up and goes back to the shop to get his money. The next morning, Jingles finds the boy he wanted. When Mr. Grimm is about to leave with the money, a mob of people come, figuring out his crimes. They start to chase him to get the money back. One of the kids manages to open the case, causing the money to fly open. When Grimm turns around, he sees the money flying, much to his horror. Grimm tries to collect some of the money back, but a police officer arrives and arrests him for his crime, much to Grimm's dismay as he cries while watching all the people collect the money as he is taken to prison. ''Tom and Jerry Saved Christmas'' Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:How the Toys Saved Christmas characters Category:Tom and Jerry Saved Christmas characters